1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to internal combustion engines having additional fluid or air supply means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is substantially saturated with apparati and devices for use with internal combustion engines for increasing the gasoline burning efficiency of the engine. These devices range from very simple to extremely complex devices with the predominant objective of providing a leaner burning internal combustion engine.
A majority of these apparati inject an external fluid into the flowing stream of gasoline and air within an internal orifice of the manifold housing of the internal combustion engine. Numerous types and amounts of fluids have been injected in the flowing gasoline fluid including the gaseous and liquid fluids. Water injectors have been well known in the art and have been used in an attempt to increase the efficiency of internal combustion engines. In addition, numerous devices have been developed for injecting a gas such as air into the flowing gasoline-air mixture. The secondary insertion of air into the gasoline-air fluid provides a more uniform gasoline-air vapor to provide a more complete combustion and consequently, more efficiency.
Unfortunately, none of the prior art air injection devices have found widespread use or application in the art. Most of the prior art air injection devices do not mix the gas-air vapor with the injected air and accordingly did not improve the combustion of the internal combustion engine. Other more sophisticated devices overcame these problems, but were difficult to install and were adaptable only to a limited number of carburetor devices. Other air injection devices required the substantial modification to either the carburetor or the manifold housing by an expert during the installation of the gas saving device. As a consequence of the aforementioned disadvantages, air injection devices have not found widespread use in the art, even in view of the fact that the national attention is now directed to the efficient burning of gasoline products in automobiles and trucks.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the pertinent art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gasoline saving device for an internal combustion engine having a plurality of fluid channels extending longitudinally through a plate member adapted for mounting a carburetor and a manifold housing for providing fluid communication for an external fluid adjacent an outer surface of the plate member to an internal orifice of the manifold housing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gasoline saving device for an internal combustion engine including venturi means established in proximity to an aperture in the plate member for drawing the external fluid through the fluid channels into the internal orifice of the manifold housing upon gasoline fluid flow therein to mix the external fluid with the gasoline.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gasoline saving device for an internal combustion engine including means for circulating the gasoline fluid about an axis extending along the internal orifice of the manifold housing to facilitate mixing of the gasoline fluid with the injected fluid.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gasoline saving device for an internal combustion engine having a projection surface formed at an obtuse angle with an internal surface of the internal orifice of the carburetor housing and spiral groove means on the projection surface for providing a spin to the gasoline fluid within the internal orifice of the manifold housing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gasoline saving device for an internal combustion engine comprising a plate member, a venturi and a sleeve member securable to one another and adapted for insertion between the carburetor housing and the manifold housing of the internal combustion engine.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gasoline saving device for an internal combustion engine adapted for mounting relative to plural carburetor internal orifices and plural manifold internal orifices with means for inducing a clockwise spin to the gasoline fluid in one of the manifold internal orifices and for inducing a counterclockwise spin to the gasoline fluid in the other of the manifold internal orifices.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gasoline saving device for an internal combustion engine which is effective in raising the combustion performance of the internal combustion engine and provides a substantial improvement in gasoline economy of conventional internal combustion engines in automobiles, trucks, tractors, etc.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gasoline saving device for an internal combustion engine which is simple and easy to manufacture and is mountable between the carburetor housing and the manifold housing without modification thereto.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.